theveggietalesencyclopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Pants
'''Pants '''is the twenty-eighth Silly Songs with Larry. It is in a unknown genre. Preceded by: Where Have All the Staplers Gone? Followed by: Goodnight Junior Lyrics Announcer: Next up on Veggie Shopping Network...pants. (screen shows up the the pants price and the bottom screen shows the remaining number of pants) Larry: Welcome viewers, what comes next? A pair of pants with stripes or checks Dig in yor wallet, dump out your purse Who'll be the one to buy the first...pair...? (Jimmy and Jerry show up on silts with pants on) All three: You can wear 'em if you're big You can wear 'em if you're small They're pants if you're shorts And shorts if you're tall You can wear 'em in the spring You can wear 'em in the fall They're pants if you're shorts And shorts if you're tall Pa Grape: Sold five so far, down to twenty! Larry: Look what you get For a little bit of money (shows a picture of Archibald and Scooter wearing the same pair of pants in the captain SIMULATION) Down to your feet And up to your tummy (Animated pairs of pants show up) Pairs of Pants: Pants (9x) Larry: If you buy right now, tonight We'll throw you a set of Ginsu Knives A pair of pants could change your life One easy payment, $9.95 (Jimmy and Jerry show up again) See the tag on the back One size fits all Jimmy: They're pants if you're shorts Jerry: And shorts if you're tall Larry: You can wear 'em to the farm You can wear 'em to the mall Jimmy: They're pants if you're shorts Jerry: And shorts if you're tall Pa Grape: 16 more, were down to 4! Larry: You can't buy these in any store They're just like your granddaddy wore (Shows Jimmy and Jerry dancing, with the Pants showing up) Pairs of Pants: Pants (9x) All three: PAAAANNNNTTTTSSSS (simultaneously) ; 2x) (Shows up a picture of a squid wearing pants, with x's on the six arms) Larry: Pants have six legs, less than a squid (shows a picture of a dog, sticking its tongue out) It's a verb for a dog (shows a picture of Junior wearing pants) And a noun for a kid With a pair of pants, you're not alone (shows a picture of a dancing cow, with the sign HOME) You can dance with your pants 'till the cows come home This pair of pants will win your heart Pa Grape: We accept most credit cards Jimmy: A stretchy waist, elastic band Make these your "buffet eatin' pants"! Jerry: Trousers, slacks, or corduroys Pants bestow a special joy Larry: As seen on the screen of your TV These pants can hide unsightly knees Jimmy: This pair is made with high grade vinyl Pa Grape: Don't hesitate, all sales are final Larry: To summarize, you might recall Larry, Jimmy, and Jerry: They're pants if you're shorts and shorts if you're TAALLLLLL Pairs of Pants: Pants (9x) (simultaneously) Pa Grape: 4, 3, 2, 1 (Pa Grape taking the pants from both Jimmy and Jerry) Going, going, going, DONE! Larry: We're outta pants, we gotta run! (The Pants show up for a second) Pair of Pants: PANTS! (Jimmy looks at Jerry's silts) Jimmy: You've got some skinny legs. Pair of Pants: PANTS!